Madara Uchiha en Bleach
by Zaskete
Summary: Madara Uchiha tras ser traicionado por Zetsu, lo que lleva a su muerte, despierta en un lugar que desconoce. No tarda en notar que no se encuentra en las Naciones Elementales, sino en un lugar conocido como la Sociedad de Almas (Soul Society). Pero para el esto no importa, no importa si el tablero cambia, mientras tenga su Sharingan subirá a la cima, en esta vida, o en la otra. T-M
1. Chapter 1

"¿Acaso esto es el infierno?" Madara Uchiha, el responsable de llevar el mundo de los shinobi a la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi estaba sin palabras debido a su situación actual.

"... No, esto no se siente como el infierno. Además, la ultima vez que estuve muerto recuerdo haber experimentado oscuridad eterna, supuse que se debía a que en realidad no existía 'otra vida', pero entonces... ¿Donde estoy?"

Entrecerrando sus ojos miro con cuidado su alrededor, estaba en el medio de una ciudad, no, llamarle ciudad seria subestimar su tamaño, probablemente esto podría ser del largo de un país.

A su alrededor las calles estaban gobernadas por cientos de personas que llevaban sus vidas como cualquier día, vendedores ofrecían sus mercancías, amas de casa lavaban las ropas y los niños jugaban en las calles entre ellos, casi como si la guerra que el había comenzado no les afectase en lo mas mínimo.

El Uchiha frunció su ceño, sus instintos le gritaban que algo estaba mal y siendo un hombre que había vivido tanto como el, supo que no eran meras preocupaciones infundadas, algo definitivamente estaba mal.

'... ¿Que debería de hacer entonces? Esto no parece ser ninguna de las Aldeas Escondidas, además no puedo sentir ni una gota de chakra en sus cuer...'

No pudo terminar sus pensamientos cuando sus ojos se abrieron tanto que amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas, pues noto algo que probablemente debería de haber notado mucho antes.

'Mi chakra... No puedo sentir mi chakra.'

Si bien el era un hombre que había vivido experiencias que aterrorizarían al mas experimentado de los shinobis, el era un hombre que odiaba la debilidad y no poder sentir la fuente de su poder en su cuerpo hizo que una desesperación creciera en su pecho, haciéndolo perder la calma.

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y sus dientes se apretaron mutuamente, un sentimiento de pura rabia se hizo presente y fue entonces que la leyenda de los Uchiha explotó en un grito de rabia, asustando a todas las personas cerca. "¡MI PODER! ¡DEVUÉLVANME MI PODER!"

***Unos minutos después***

Madara se encontraba sentado en una mesa dentro de un bar, esperando de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados en silencio.

Uno se preguntaría a que podría estar esperando, lo cierto es que después de que su rabia superase los limitas y asustar a todos los presentes, una mujer bajo las mirada de un iracundo Madara se acerco y para sorpresa del propio Uchiha, lo regaño.

"¡Hey, nuevo! Deja de tu rabieta, estas molestando. Entiendo que puede ser desorientador la primera vez que llevas pero no vayas asustando a todos por aquí, este es uno de los pocos distritos pacíficos en el **Rukongai**." Dijo la mujer, una mirada seria y firme en sus ojos, desafiándolo a decir algo más.

Si estuviera en el Mundo de los Shinobi, incluso sin su chakra Madara habría tomado a la mujer de su cuello y lo habría quebrado en un segundo por atreverse a manejar tal tono con alguien de su calibre, incluso sin su chakra sus músculos se sentían tan fuertes como siempre, estaba seguro de que era capaz de tal tarea.

Entonces era totalmente valido preguntar, ¿por que motivo no asesinaba esta mujer entonces? La razón era simple, por que incluso en su rabia, después de detectar que no solo nadie a su alrededor tenia chakra sino que contaban con alguna energía extraña e incluso el en su propio cuerpo la tenia, supo que ya no estaba en las Naciones Elementales.

Eso lo llevaba a su siguiente problema, no podía actuar sin siquiera un poco de conocimientos de donde estaba, por lo poco que sabia esta mujer bien podría ser alguna reina y tras matarla tendría que pelear contra incontables personas y esto probablemente acabaría en su prematura muerte.

Su lengua paso lentamente por sus labios ante tales pensamientos, una batalla reñida contra miles de subordinados buscando venganza tras matar a su líder hizo hervir su sangre, excitado ante tal idea. Su parte mas racional, por otro lado, le hizo ser cuidadoso ya que esta bien podría ser su ultima oportunidad de 'vivir' si es que estaba vivo siquiera.

Teniendo esto en mente, las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca fueron dirigidas a la mujer que parecía estar esperando su respuesta aún.

"Pero que mujer tan vulgar." Fue la simple respuesta de Madara.

El seguía siendo Madara Uchiha después de todo, incluso si esta mujer resultase al final ser alguien importante, jamas agacharía la cabeza, ni en su vida anterior, ni en esta nueva.

"Tu... ¿¡A quien estas llamando vulgar!?" Fue la respuesta de la mujer, con ira apenas contenida.

"... Parece ser que no solo eres vulgar, sino que tu intelecto no es nada sorprendente, ¿a quien mas podría estar llamando vulgar, mujer?" Añadió Madara, añadiendo sal a la herida.

Antes de que la mujer pudiera explotar de rabia, el Uchiha levanto su palma, deteniéndola en seco.

"Esta bien, si quieres que no cause problemas me explicaras que rayos esta pasando." Declaró, y sin decir más se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia lo que suponía era un bar siendo seguido por la cuidadosa mirada de la mujer.

Y todo eso lo llevaba su situación actual, esperando de brazos sentados a que la mujer llegara y le diera una explicación.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando ella se acerco y se sentó en una silla frente a el, pareciendo insegura de toda la situación, casi como sino pudiera creer que estuviera sentada con el hombre que la había insultado hace unos minutos.

"¿Y bien? La paciencia nunca fue la más fuertes de mis virtudes, mujer." Dijo Madara.

La mujer en cuestión guardo silencio unos segundos y fue entonces que el pelinegro se tomo el tiempo de analizarla con la mirada.

Lo cierto es que era bastante agradable a la vista, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, por supuesto. Su pelo era largo, de color negro y atado en un lazo violeta, dejando caer algunos mechones en su rostro a los lados, sus ojos eran de un color verdoso y su piel era de un sano color blanco, todo esto acompañado por su bello rostro ciertamente eran una vista encantadora.

"... Shuri." Las palabras de la mujer sacaron a Madara de su análisis a su apariencia. "... Shuri Himejima, ese es mi nombre, no me llames mujer."

El Uchiha asintió suavemente, pero sin olvidar la razón de esta conversación, la presiono a explicar.

"Te llamaré Shuri entonces, mi nombre es Madara Uchiha, llámame como plazcas, pero ese no es el punto, necesito que me expliques donde estoy."

"Ah, realmente eres nuevo, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Shuri con curiosidad, ya que ver a alguien recién llegado era una rara experiencia, al menos para ella.

Madara la penetro con su mirada, tan afilada como el acero antes de declarar. "Suficiente de tonterías, he sido más que razonable hasta ahora, no respondas a mis preguntas con mas preguntas y explicame de una buena vez toda esta locura."

"Ufufu..." La suave risa de Shuri se escapo de sus labios, no es que ella no estuviera intimidada por el hombre a su lado, el realmente tenia una poderosa presencia y eso junto con su actitud dominante la habían hecho sentir algo que no sentía desde que estaba viva. "Ah, tan dominante, muy bien, si lo pones así te diré todo..."

Y así fue que tuvieron una larga conversación, en la que Shuri explico a Madara todos los aspectos básicos sobre la 'Sociedad de Almas' donde se encontraban, una vez terminada su explicación el Uchiha repaso todos los detalles en voz alta.

"Entonces, este lugar se llama la Sociedad de Almas, es básicamente donde los **Shinigami** se encargan de hacer llegar a todas las Almas, pues de otra forma se convertirían en '**Huecos'**, humanos que cedieron ante las emociones negativas y se convirtieron en monstruos, devoran otras almas con la esperanza de parar el hambre eterna. Los Shinigami viven en el Seireitei, que es esa enorme estructura que vi afuera y donde nosotros estamos ahora es el 'Rukongai' o Ciudad de las Almas Errantes, en el distrito 6, uno de los 320 distritos existentes, ¿correcto?" Termino de decir Madara, ante la mirada de Shuri.

"... No pareces sorprendido y absorbiste bastante bien todo lo que te dije, ¿seguro que eres nuevo aquí?" Dijo Shuri, desconcertada.

Madara simplemente negó con la cabeza, antes de responder. "Jamas había estado aquí, eso te lo puedo asegurar. He vivido tantas cosas que incluso mi situación actual parece razonable."

"Ah, pero si te ves bastante joven... Aunque definitivamente tienes esa apariencia, ¿como decirlo? Parece como si fueras un guerrero, seguro que alguien como tu tiene muchas historias que contar, ufufu." Opino la mujer, una suave sonrisa se había formado en su rostro mientras hablaba, claramente hablando con honestidad.

Madara inclino su cabeza ligeramente a un lado, apoyando su codo en la mesa y apoyando su rostro en esa mano, su largo cabello haciendo que unos mechones cubrieran su visión.

"Tal vez un día te las cuente, aunque ahora que estoy muerto supongo que ya nada de eso importa... Incluso mis mayores sueños están ahora fuera de mi alcance." Expreso Madara, y por fin un sentimiento que no fuese la ira o indiferencia se escapo de su voz, algo que parecía incluso vulnerable, este era un hombre sin un objetivo después de todo.

La mirada de Shuri se suavizo y sin pensarlo dos veces extendió una de sus manos hacia la mano libre del hombre, agarrándola suavemente y consolándolo con sus siguientes palabras. "Vamos, la muerte no necesariamente significa el final, puedes pensar en ello como un nuevo comienzo."

Madara alejo su mano de la mujer con un bufido, asegurándose de exterminar esa muestra de vulnerabilidad que habia mostrado y respondió.

"Hmph, no necesito tu lastima, Shuri." A pesar de sus palabras, su mirada se suavizo un segundo antes de agregar. "...Aunque es apreciada."

Ambos mantuvieron una conversación sin mas unos cuantos minutos más, en lo que Shuri se ofreció a pedir unas bebidas para los dos hasta que la curiosidad de la mujer no pudo resistir mas y pregunto algo interesante.

"Por cierto, Madara... He estado pensando en preguntarlo hace un rato, espero no sea personal pero, ¿que pasa con tus ojos?" Pregunto Shuri cuidadosamente, temiendo que fuese algo personal.

Los ojos de Madara se abrieron repentinamente en sorpresa, sin poder creer que el mismo se había olvidado de confirmar si su poder ocular seguía con el.

"¿Que pasa con mis ojos? ¡Dime! ¿¡Como se ven!?" Su voz se había elevado sobre el final, con emoción apenas contenida por saber del destino de sus ojos.

Shuri pareció sorprendida por su cambio en actitud pero viendo que era algo importante para el hombre se apresuro a responder.

"Uh... Es difícil de explicar pero, son color rojo con... ¿Una especie de mancha negra? No, no es una mancha, es un tomoe." Termino de explicar la mujer, satisfecha con su explicación.

La boca de Madara pareció colgar abierta, sin poder mantener su rostro estoico mientras miles de pensamientos lo ametrallaban en su cabeza.

'¿Como es tal cosa posible? ¿El Sharingan? ¿Y por si fuera poco en su estado más básico?'

Analizando la nueva extraña energía que tenia en su cuerpo pudo determinar que su Sharingan parecia estar succionando de esta nueva energia para funcionar, por lo que continuo formulando sus pensamientos.

'Parece que esta energía que Shuri llamo **Reiatsu** esta actuando como lo solía hacer el chakra, lo que me permite mantener mi Sharingan activado, supongo que cuando explote de ira active inconscientemente mi **Dojutsu**... Solo puedo suponer que su estado actual se debe a que con mi muerte su evolución se reinicio, pero eso no es más que una mera inconveniencia.'

Una sonrisa salvaje se formo en su rostro una vez que termino de aclarar su mente, sin notar que esta nueva expresión parecía deleitar a la mujer a su lado, a quien claramente le agradaba este lado suyo.

Ignorando todo esto, cerro y abrió sus puños, intentando manipular el Reiatsu en su interior y encontrando para su sorpresa que no era realmente tan complicado, esto lo llevo a emocionarse aun mas, haciéndolo hacerse una promesa interna en su mente.

'Si, con este poder y mi Sharingan... Incluso si mis poderes no son una fracción de lo que eran antes, subiré hasta la cima de este mundo, aplastaré a todos los obstáculos y entonces yo, Madara, ¡Me convertiré en el más fuerte!'

Y sin poder contener más su estado de ánimo, estallo en una carcajada en medio del bar, perturbando a todos los presentes por igual.

***Fin del primer capítulo***

**¡Ahí tienen el primer capítulo! ¿Qué opinan? Ah, por cierto, tengo que aclarar algo IMPORTANTE para que no exista confusión, Madara y Shuri son la excepción a la regla, no hay más personajes de Naruto ni High School DxD en la Sociedad de Almas, la razón es porque fueron 'transportados' por un ser ahí. ¡Eso no quiere decir que no vayamos a ver a nadie de Naruto ni DxD! Más adelante si se verán a todos los personajes, pero no estarán en la Sociedad de Almas.**

**En cuanto a las habilidades de Madara, hm... Como decirlo, como no puede usar chakra, no tiene acceso a ninguno de sus jutsus pero su destreza en taijutsu sigue igual que antes, eventualmente podrá recrear genjutsus por medio del reiatsu ya que posee el Sharingan.**

**En fin, quiero hacer un par de preguntas pues aun no me decidí en el curso que debería de tomar esta historia.**

**¿Debería Madara unirse con Aizen una vez se conozcan? ¿O debería quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas? Quiero saber que opinan porque honestamente me gustaría escribir cualquiera de las dos.**

**¿Cuáles piensan que serán los poderes de la Zanpakuto de Madara cuando consiga una?**

**Por favor dejen reviews, así subo más rápido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

"Hasta ahora no lo había notado, pero... Ciertamente hay una diferencia en clases sociales incluso en la Sociedad de Almas, las condiciones de vida de esta gente son lamentables, supongo que como aparecí en uno de los distritos más privilegiados no lo había notado antes..." Las palabras de Shuri llamaron la atención de Madara, quien giro su cabeza hacia ella levemente.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Madara.

"Bueno, desde que nos hemos estado moviendo entre distritos lo he estado notando... No era algo que esperaría de un lugar que se supone es el 'paraíso', ¿no crees?" Contesto Shuri.

Madara se detuvo en seco, haciendo que Shuri también se detuviera y lo mirara con curiosidad, antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle si todo estaba bien, la respuesta del Uchiha llegó a sus oídos.

"La vida es cruel, ¿porque la muerte debería de ser diferente?" Fueron sus únicas palabras, antes de seguir caminando en silencio.

Ante tal declaración Shuri no supo cómo contestar y se limitó a seguirlo en silencio, aunque Madara tiempo después continúo hablando mientras observaban las pobres condiciones del distrito a su alrededor.

"Aunque tienes un punto, incluso de donde yo vengo las cosas no eran tan lamentables..." Musito Madara, viendo las casas prácticamente a punto de caerse a pedazos y la gente a su alrededor con ropas que no podrían ser más que simples trapos sucios.

"Hay un dicho aquí, supuestamente cuanto mayor sea el número del distrito en el que estas peor suelen ser las condiciones de vida." Informo Shuri, tratando de dar todo su conocimiento a su ahora nuevo acompañante.

"…Si este es el Distrito 288, no me quiero imaginar cómo se verá el 320." Fue el único comentario que recibió Shuri del frio hombre.

Hace poco más de dos meses ambos se habían conocido y después de su charla en el bar Shuri había decidido seguirlo, al principio Madara la encontró molesta, pero bajo la excusa de que aún tenía información útil logro hacer que cediera, así es como ambos ahora se encontraban viajando entre los 320 distritos del Rukongai.

Tras otro largo silencio, Shuri trato de mantener la conversación viva con las esperanzas de que el Uchiha se abriera un poco más a ella.

"Oye, Madara..." Comenzó Shuri.

"¿Si?" Fue su simple respuesta.

"¿Porque querías viajar a estos lugares? Supuse que estarías interesado en visitar el Seireitei y unirte al Gotei 13, después de todo con todas las cosas que comes debes de tener un Reiatsu increíblemente alto." Pregunto ella, mientras le daba una mirada curiosa.

Madara no contesto inmediatamente, guardando silencio unos segundos hasta que ambos entraron a lo que bien podría describirse como el peor restaurante de la historia, pareciendo al borde del colapso, para sorpresa de ambos incluso en estas condiciones había mucha gente dentro, todos en sus respectivas mesas, otros bailando mientras un par de borrachos contaban y otros ocasionando la usual pelea.

Una vez ambos estuvieron sentados en una de las mesas y pidieron algo al único camarero de dicho restaurante fue que el pelinegro contestó.

"En mi experiencia, si quieres entender verdaderamente a alguien, mira como tratan a lo que defienden." Fueron sus únicas palabras.

"... No estoy segura de que entiendo." Dijo Shuri mientras inclinaba su cabeza tiernamente hacia un lado, confundida.

Madara suspiro cansado, claramente aburrido de esta conversación, pese a esto se decidió a explicar sus motivos.

"En mi otra vida, desee con todas mis fuerzas alcanzar la paz, ese era mi sueño..." Explico Madara, midiendo la reacción de la mujer quien parecía escucharlo atentamente, viendo que ella no hacia ningún comentario, prosiguió. "Fue un sueño por el que morí, y desafortunadamente no pude cumplirlo hasta el final, cuando llegué aquí me encontré sin un objetivo... Lo único que me sigue moviendo es un simple deseo de 'ser el más fuerte, en mi vida ame la batalla, aun ahora lo hago, pero quiero tener un propósito y por eso estuve recorriendo todos estos distritos, para ver cuál era la realidad de la Sociedad de Almas..."

Madara hizo nuevamente una pausa, dándole un espacio a Shuri para hablar y ella lo aprovechó.

"¿Y lo encontraste? ¿A tu nuevo sueño?" Su voz prácticamente desprendía el interés, ella misma había notado que desde su muerte y ya no poder ver a su hija ya no tenía nada que la motivase, por lo que a lo mejor esto le seria útil.

"No lo llamaría un sueño, tal vez una meta inmediata... Lo que sé es que, para conseguir mis metas, en esta vida y en la anterior el requisito siempre fue el mismo y eso es una fuerza incomparable." Culminó Madara.

Shuri inflo las mejillas haciendo una especie de un puchero por no saber cuál era esta nueva meta de Madara, lo que llevo al hombre a comentar.

"Una mujer adulta no debería de estar haciendo esas expresiones de niña, es desagradable." Dijo el siempre estoico Uchiha.

Shuri por su parte fingió una expresión dolida, antes de exclamar juguetonamente.

"Esa no forma de hablarle a una dama, ufufu." Esa risa involuntaria al final le hizo saber a Madara que no estaba realmente ofendida, por lo que ignoro su actitud infantil.

"Empezaré a tratarte como una dama cuando te comportes como una, Shuri." Termino de decir Madara.

Sin decir más ambos esperaron a que llegara su comida, una vez que estuvieron servidos la conversación inicio devuelta, sorprendentemente esta vez fue el Uchiha quien la había comenzado.

"Shuri, ¿qué más sabes sobre esas Zanpakuto que usan los Shinigami?" Tras esa pregunta el pelinegro tomo un trago de agua, con su estómago ya satisfecho.

"Hm..." Shuri se llevó su dedo índice a la mandíbula, mientras adoptaba una expresión pensativa. "No mucho, la verdad. Lo poco que se es que no cualquier espada es una Zanpakuto, para tener una necesitas una **Asauchi** y esas se le suelen asignar a los estudiantes que se gradúan en el Shinōreijutsuin, mejor conocido como la Academia Shinigami, supuestamente la Asauchi permite que manifiestes tu Zanpakuto, vinculada exclusivamente a ti."

Tras escuchar sus palabras Madara se cruzó de brazos, meditando en su mente. 'Esto es inconveniente, sin mi chakra ya no puedo realizar ninguno de mis jutsus y todavía no sé mucho sobre controlar esta energía... Podría perfectamente alistarme a esa Academia, pero atarme tan pronto a una institución como el Gotei 13 puede no ser la mejor decisión.'

Fue en ese instante que un grito desgarrador llamo la atención de todos los presentes, el grito era de naturaleza animal, no, bestial.

Madara volteó a ver a Shuri quien estaba claramente alarmada y cuando ambos cruzaron miradas fue que el Uchiha hablo.

"¿Que fue eso?" Fue su pregunta.

Shuri negó con la cabeza, sin saber la respuesta, en sus más de veinte años en la Sociedad de Almas jamás había escuchado algo así.

Un grito de una persona en las calles les dio toda la información que necesitaban.

"¡UN HUECO!" Y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó decir, pues el caos recorrió el pequeño restaurante que en pocos segundos quedo prácticamente vacío.

Madara volteo curiosamente hacia Shuri, antes de decir.

"Creí que me habías dicho que no había Huecos en la Sociedad de Almas." Sus palabras alarmaron a Shuri, quien no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente ante la idea de un Hueco en el Rukongai.

"E-eh... En el Distrito en el que viví jamás hubo Huecos en los veinte años que estuve ahí." Fue todo lo que ella pudo decir.

"Da igual, supongo que ahora eso no es importante."

Madara se puso en pie bajo la mirada atenta de Shuri antes de hablar en un tono autoritativo. "Espérame aquí, iré a ver si estos Huecos son tan impresionantes como dicen."

Shuri quiso protestar, sin estar dispuesta a dejarlo ir solo, pero una mirada fría del Uchiha la hizo guardar silencio y asentir, casi de forma sumisa.

Cuando el pelinegro se fue saliendo por la puerta, la mujer no pudo evitar pensar. 'Ah... Ya veo por qué Baraqiel nunca se quejó todas esas veces que yo lo dominaba, este sentimiento de ser ordenada no esta tan mal, podría acostumbrarme... Ufufu.'

Madara mientras tanto haciendo uso de su ágil cuerpo no tardo en saltar de techo en techo, avanzando rápidamente hacia la dirección desde donde todas las personas parecían estar corriendo.

Sin prestar atención al caos que lo rodeaba Madara cerró sus ojos, extendiendo sus sentidos y sus habilidades de sensor a sus alrededores.

'Fui un sensor en mi vida pasada, incluso si ya no hay chakra en mi cuerpo aplicar mis habilidades a rastrear el Reiatsu no es complicado.'

Y fue así que pudo encontrar donde supuestamente estaba este Hueco, pero tan pronto lo hizo sus cejas se fruncieron mientras continuaba avanzando hacia esa dirección. 'Son más de uno, siento cinco Reiatsus oscuros y otro diferente... ¿Sera ese último un Shinigami? Shuri dijo que usualmente asignaban dos por distrito.'

Dejando por el momento esos pensamientos de lado, incremento su velocidad dando un fuerte pisoton a un tejado y se apresuró a llegar.

**Al mismo tiempo, a las afueras del distrito 288.**

El shinigami Tsukiyama Hoshi no estaba teniendo un buen día, eso era seguro.

Esquivando una garra que lo podría haber despedazo Tsukiyama salto con agilidad hacia atrás, desapareciendo en un destello de velocidad usando Shunpo (Paso Flash) para tomar distancia del Hueco que lo acababa de atacar.

"Tch... Maldición, ¿acaso las cosas no pueden salir bien una vez, para variar?" Tsukiyama dijo estas palabras con pesar, llevando su mano a su estómago y viendo cómo se teñía de carmesí, producto de una herida causada por las garras de su enemigo.

Levantando la mirada el Shinigami adoptó una actitud sombría frente a lo que veía, pues aún tenía cinco Huecos a los que enfrentarse y su herida no le permitiría resistir mucho más antes de colapsar por pérdida de sangre.

"Todo esto se habría prevenido si esa niña me hubiera obedecido..." Maldijo Tsukiyama por lo bajo, aunque él sabía muy bien que las cosas no eran tan simples.

Lo cierto es que él se había encontrado en medio de su usual patrulla, siendo asignado a este sector a pesar de ser un Shinigami muy capaz debido a que habían ocurrido varios avistamientos de Huecos en este distrito últimamente.

Usualmente para Shinigamis de su calibre seis Huecos no serían problema, pero una pequeña niña se había visto paralizada del miedo cuando vio a estos monstruos y por ello tuvo que ponerse en el camino para evitar que la devorasen.

El resultado fue satisfactorio, pudo salvar a la niña y eliminar a uno de los seis Huecos pero en su momento de distracción otro lo había atacado en su retaguardia, causando una profunda herida y llevándolo a su predicamento actual.

Sintiendo su visión borrosa Tsukiyama maldijo, esquivando nuevamente otra garra que intentaba aplastarlo. "Bueno, no se puede evitar."

Y sin decir más realizo otro Shunpo para tomar distancia mientras comenzó a concentrar su Reiatsu en la punta de su dedo, recitando el nombre del Kido que pensaba usar.

"Hadō #4 **Byakurai **(白雷, Rayo Blanco)". Fue así que, tal y como el nombre de su ataque indicaba un fuerte rayo de luz se disparó del dedo de Tsukiyama e hizo contacto con uno de los Huecos en el centro de su máscara, atravesándola perfectamente y haciendo al monstruo caer, muerto.

Sin darse tiempo al descanso Tsukiyama inmediatamente levanto su Zanpakuto para bloquear un enorme brazo que amenazaba con caer sobre el, cortando en el proceso la mano del Hueco.

Apretando los dientes dio un fuerte grito de rabia y blandió con fuerza su Zanpakuto, cortando por completo el brazo izquierdo de la criatura.

Su visión nuevamente se hizo borrosa, haciéndolo perder la concentración y en consecuencia recibiendo un ataque de la bestia que lo pateo fuertemente haciéndolo salir volando hasta estrellarse contra un árbol.

"¡Gah!" Un quejido de dolor se escapó de sus labios y sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

'Maldición, maldición.' Sus pensamientos se volvieron frenéticos, viendo como los cuatro Huecos restantes se acercaban lentamente hacia él.

Volteando a ver al distrito 288, Tsukiyama no pudo evitar pensar. 'Estoy a las afueras del Distrito 288, si yo huyera ahora hacia lo profundo del bosque estos Huecos seguramente irían Distrito adentro, seguramente lograría salvarme y los refuerzos podrían llegar antes de que causaran demasiadas perdidas.'

Teniendo esto en mente muchas personas elegirían huir no por cobardía, sino por simple instinto de supervivencia, sobrevivir es parte de los instintos de todo ser viviente después de todo, pero las acciones del Shinigami herido se alejaban de tal lógica y sus siguientes palabras no hicieron más que afirmar su postura.

"Como si yo pudiera hacer tal cosa... ¡Y continuar viviendo sabiendo que corrí, dejando a quienes tenía que defender atrás!" Grito con furia Tsukiyama, levantándose con pura fuerza de voluntad y utilizando Shunpo para acortar la distancia entre él y el Hueco al que había cortado el brazo.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo juntar, realizo un corte diagonal con su Zanpakuto hacia la criatura, quien no pudo reaccionar y fue cortada en dos, perdiendo la vida.

Lamentablemente esto no fue suficiente, pues por el costado de su ojo pudo ver claramente como a gran velocidad una mano abierta de la criatura se acercaba para atraparlo y supo entonces que era su final.

'Ah... Tantas cosas por lograr, ¿de verdad todo termina aquí?' Cerrando sus ojos, el Shinigami se resignó a su destino y espero su sentencia.

Para su sorpresa, paso un segundo y no sintió nada, pasaron dos y aun así, no sintió nada y cuando por fin pasaron tres segundos enteros supo que algo estaba mal y abrió sus ojos para ver que ocurría, lo que vio desafiaba toda explicación lógica.

Un hombre vestido con una armadura roja y negra al estilo samurai, largo cabello negro que llegaba hasta su espalda y ojos carmesí lo estaba observando silenciosamente, analizándolo con su mirada.

Esto no era lo sorprendente, no, lo verdaderamente sorprendente era que ese mismo hombre estaba deteniendo con una sola mano el ataque de un Hueco de más de catorce metros de largo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí? Fuera, me estas estorbando." Las frías palabras del hombre lo despertaron de su confusión y por alguna razón que ni el mismo comprendía, obedeció.

Saltando hacia atrás, tomando distancia se recargo en uno de los árboles, mirando atentamente las acciones del hombre.

Este hombre era obviamente Madara, quien había estado observando con cuidado gran parte de la pelea, lo cierto es que él podría haber intervenido hace tiempo, pero antes quería examinar cuidadosamente las capacidades de las criaturas.

Además, vio al hombre usar varias técnicas con su Sharingan y quería probar que tan bien podía replicarlas.

"¿Hm? Supongo que sin mi chakra he perdido parte de mi fuerza." Mencionó Madara para sí mismo, al notar que estaba teniendo dificultades al detener la mano del Hueco que parecía enfurecido por liberarse.

El resto de Huecos tampoco se quedaron quietos y pronto se acercaron a atacarlo, pero entonces sucedió algo que dejo boquiabierto al Shinigami Tsukiyama pues Madara desapareció, no, esa no eran las palabras correctas, lo que verdaderamente esta persona había hecho era...

"¡Shunpo! ¡Acaba de usar Shunpo!" Exclamó Tsukiyama.

Madara por su parte había reaparecido a varios metros de distancia, conforme con su velocidad no pudo evitar pensar. 'Si hubiera tenido acceso a esta técnica cuando estaba vivo...'

El Uchiha tenía que admitir que era una técnica sorprendente y una vez más volvió a desaparecer en un destello de velocidad, esta vez frente a un Hueco estrellando su puño contra la máscara de uno de ellos, agrietándola y dejándole ver detrás de ella lo que parecía un rostro humano.

La expresión de Madara no cambio en lo absoluto manteniéndose concentrada, aunque si retrocedió pues había notado un pequeño detalle. 'Ese golpe fue con toda mi fuerza y solo hice unas cuantas grietas, parece que golpearlos no será suficiente para exterminarlos...'

Teniendo esto en cuenta su mirada viajo hacia el Shinigami herido, más precisamente hacia lo que tenía en sus manos y grito.

"Tú, Shinigami, si quieres vivir dame esa Zanpakuto, no puedo exterminarlos con mis manos." Sin esperar a su respuesta Madara apareció frente a él, cada vez sintiéndose más cómodo utilizando este 'Shunpo'.

Atontado ante el despliegue de velocidad de esta persona Tsukiyama tardó en reaccionar, por lo que Madara no espero a pedir permiso y arrebato el arma de las manos de su legítimo dueño, volviendo a usar Shunpo una vez más para acercarse a los Huecos.

Mientras tanto Tsukiyama ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, su boca manteniéndose abierta frente a las imágenes que le mostraban sus ojos.

'Esto es... Imposible, absolutamente imposible. Antes no estaba seguro, pero ahora no tengo ni una duda, este hombre aprendió el 'Paso Flash' simplemente observándome.' Esto lo podía saber con certeza ya que su primer intento, aunque sorprendente había sido algo torpe y lento, signos de un novato, pero los siguientes habían progresado corrigiendo sus errores con cada intento y mejorando a velocidades desconcertantes.

Y las acciones del hombre no hacían más que confirmar sus sospechas, ya que ahora estaba apareciendo en múltiples lugares rápidamente, dejando imágenes remanentes por la pura demostración de velocidad, cortando a los Huecos en cada apertura que encontraba.

'Inconcebible, tal talento monstruoso...'

Sin poder resistir más, entre la pérdida de sangre y el shock debido a lo que estaba presenciando Tsukiyama Hoshi se desmayó, no sin antes ver a Madara Uchiha cortar al último de los Huecos por la mitad.

**Fin del segundo capítulo.**

**IMPORTANTE, LEER.**

**Gente, dejen reviews, lo que más me interesa y motiva es saber que piensan y opinan, que les gusta y que cosas no, así sé que estoy haciendo mal.**

**En fin, vamos a lo importante.**

**Este capítulo fue sencillamente para darle a Madara un tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos, después de todo tengan en cuenta que perdió su sueño al perder en la Cuarta Guerra.**

**En lo que respecta a Tsukiyama, es un OC que utilice para que Madara pudiera aprender ciertas técnicas, después de todo su Sharingan es una herramienta que le permite aprender técnicas con solo verlas.**

**Tsukiyama tendrá mas apariciones, pero no tendrá un rol vital en la historia, ah, no me moleste en describir su apariencia ya que no era relevante para la trama, pero si quieren tener una imagen mental entonces imagínense a Sasagawa Ryohei de Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**¿Prefieren que utilice 'Shunpo' o 'Paso Flash'? ¿Prefieren que use 'Hueco' o 'Hollow'?**

**Cualquiera de las dos me parece bien a mí, pero como ustedes prefieran.**

**No tengo mucho más que decir, espero les guste.**


End file.
